Lack of Sense of Humor
by Strangelet
Summary: Los exámenes finales de Pociones para Gryffindor eran y seguirían siendo, sin duda, la festividad favorita de Severus Snape.


****

LACK OF SENSE OF HUMOR

Caminaba despacio y altanero entre las filas de pupitres dispuestas a lo largo de aquel aula, sin poder ocultar por completo una sonrisa ladeada de divertida satisfacción. Los exámenes finales de Pociones para Gryffindor eran sin duda su festividad favorita, y ni siquiera la mirada severa de Minerva McGonagall ocupando su escritorio en el fondo de la clase se la arruinaría. Había comentado algo acerca de evitar intimidaciones e intransigencias hacia los alumnos de su casa, pero a él aquello le tenía francamente sin cuidado, porque sin siquiera haber tenido que pronunciar una sola palabra, aquel torpe de Longbottom sudaba copiosamente aflojando una y otra vez el nudo de su corbata sin siquiera ver el pergamino, mientras un par de mesas adelante Harry Potter se pasaba compulsivamente la mano por la cabellera con tal fuerza que calculó que no tardaría más que un par de horas en quedar completamente calvo; Weasley, por otro lado, hacía su parte observando con ojos desorbitados su pergamino completamente en blanco, mientras su cara hacía un persistente intento por superar en intensidad al color rojo de su cabello.

Definitivamente, aquel era un buen día para Severus Snape.

Siguió caminando entre los pupitres, disfrutando del sonido de sus pisadas, que resonaban en el aula como un segundero voraz e imponente que anunciaba para Gryffindor la llegada de la hora final. Respiró profundamente, deleitándose en la fantástica sensación de sus pulmones siendo llenados de los temores y nervios de la casa de los leones. O al menos, de la mayor parte de ella, como notó con molestia al detectar un sonido persistente e increíblemente irritante que inmediatamente asoció al frenético rasgar de la pluma de Hermione Granger sobre el papel.

_Por supuesto_ – pensó, mientras se acercaba a su sitio con la ceja alzada y una nueva idea en mente.

Se detuvo apenas a un par de centímetros de la espalda de la insufrible sabelotodo, observando fijamente cómo su pergamino era llenado progresivamente con una caligrafía pulcra y pequeña que describía a la perfección las propiedades del díctamo y sus aplicaciones dentro de la rama de la medimagia. Tras permanecer ahí más de cinco minutos, apenas contuvo una mueca de disgusto al notar que la chica no sólo no parecía intimidada ante su presencia, sino que daba la impresión de que, simplemente, no la había siquiera notado. Torció los labios antes de colocar las palmas sobre la mesa de la Gryffindor, una a cada lado de su pergamino, inclinándose lo suficiente como para que las puntas de su cabello rozaran su cuello y su susurro fuera sólo audible para ella.

- _Déme su examen, Granger, y salga del aula inmediatamente._

Se regodeó internamente en el sobresalto y el ligero estremecimiento de la chica al percatarse de su cercanía, y se irguió nuevamente cuando ella giró su rostro hacia él y lo miró a los ojos, parpadeando como si despertara de un sueño, con los orbes castaños interrogantes y confundidos. Tras un gran esfuerzo, consiguió no sonreir.

_- Disculpe, profesor… ¿cómo…?_

_- He dicho_ –repitió, esta vez lo suficientemente alto para que toda la clase lo escuchara claramente- _que me dé su examen y que salga del aula inmediatamente, señorita Granger._

_- Pero profesor…_

Y la réplica de Hermione Granger, sabelotodo insufrible e incallable, murió en su garganta cuando, en un rápido movimiento, Snape tomó su examen para, sin siquiera verlo, romperlo por la mitad y luego comprimirlo en una pequeña pelotita de papel que tiró con indiferencia por encima de su hombro y que fue a parar en plena cara de Neville Longbottom. Hermione le miró con los ojos desorbitados, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra o de siquiera parpadear. El resto de los presentes contemplaban la escena en circunstancias muy parecidas.

_- Ahora salga_ – le ordenó, y la chica, temblando de pies a cabeza, y sin mutar su expresión, se dirigió hacia la salida caminando como una autómata. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ella, una asustada Minerva McGonagall se levantó del escritorio y se encaminó rápidamente hacia el profesor de pociones, con aspecto confuso y preocupado.

_- Merlín, Severus, ¿qué… qué ha sido eso?..._ – el semblante solemne y el silencio del profesor la preocuparon aún más, y a pesar de que sabía que era imposible, que _debía_ ser imposible, se obligó a preguntar- _¿La has sorprendido… copiando…? ¿Hizo trampa, Severus? ¿Hermione Granger hizo trampa?_

El profesor permaneció en silencio y, por toda respuesta, cerró los ojos y emitiendo un quedo suspiro negó con la cabeza.

_- ¡Entonces explícame! ¡¿Qué ha sido todo eso?!_ – insistió la jefa de Gryffindor, desesperada. Snape le miró de forma indescifrable, y cuando le hizo una seña de que se acercara más para hablarle en secreto, ella lo hizo con el corazón temblando; aquella joven era su mejor alumna y la gravedad de lo que había pasado le preocupaba terriblemente.

_- En realidad_ – le confesó el profesor, conteniendo una sonrisa– _ha sido una pequeña broma. La señorita Granger ha exentado mi materia; no tenía que presentar este examen. _

Por la mirada de McGonagall, Snape supo que su broma no le había hecho la menor gracia; le miraba furiosa detrás del cristal de los anteojos, y con la boca temblorosa de enfado le escupió un frío _Hablaremos de esto después, Snape_ antes de salir del aula haciendo sonar ruidosamente sus tacones, seguramente rumbo a consolar a la joven.

Frunció el ceño, molesto ante la reacción de la mujer, y cuando notó los murmullos de los estudiantes y los improperios que Weasley y Potter le dirigían, entendió que la clase se solidarizaba con ella. Estuvo a punto de esbozar una mueca de desprecio, pero observando la puerta por la cual acababa de desaparecer McGonagall, sólo pudo articular una sonrisa cínica y satisfecha.

_- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, por falta de sentido del humor._

Los exámenes finales de Pociones para Gryffindor eran y seguirían siendo, sin duda, su festividad favorita.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Algo muy corto y ligerito, que puede o no contener un poco de SS/HG de fondo a juicio del lector, sólo para reflejar la felicidad que me causa a mí el saber que los exámenes han acabado y el poder decir libremente que ¡por fin! me encuentro de vacaciones. Esta… cosa se la dedico a las personas que han seguido con paciencia de santas el desarrollo de "Apólogo y Meridiano del Amante", mi fanfic largo, largamente abandonado. Ofrezco esto como una pequeña compensación por el tiempo que lo he descuidado; espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo mientras llega el siguiente capítulo de "Apólogo…".

Muchos besos, abrazos, y felices fiestas a todos.

- S.


End file.
